Distance Seperates Us
by DarkArrow225
Summary: They met not knowing that they'd fall in love. A one-night stand? No, much more than that. They can't blame it on the drinks either. And they don't. They met, they fell in love...and they live in two different cities? I read a short fic pairing these two and decided to see where the same kind of idea took me. Mac/Catherine


**Author's Note: So, I read a short little story pairing these two and I couldn't help but like the idea, so this is really a new kind of thing to me and I'm only playing around with the idea and seeing where it goes. If it sucks, it sucks. If it actually turns out pretty nice, I might even do more work with these two. Feel free to drop your opinion in the reviews. *Shrugs* Hope you like. **

"Las Vegas, Mac? Really? You don't have to…" Catherine told him, looking over her shoulder at the topless New York detective behind her.

"Oh, c'mon, Cath!" he said, with a playful smirk. "I know you want to see the team and Stella told me that if I didn't go away for at least a week, she'd hunt me down and whoop my ass!"

That made the blonde from Vegas laugh. "Oh, so you're running scared?" she teased.

Now she watched as the smile fell right off Mac's face. "No," he said defensively.

Catherine laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. "Got you!" she told him, shoving him in the arm to make her point and smiling victoriously.

Now Mac smiled a little looking away from her a little as she shoved him in his shoulder. "Yeah, yeah, you win," he muttered.

Catherine couldn't help but smile as he shyly looked back at her. Right now she was marveling at how amazing he was. She would've never guessed she'd fall in love with someone she worked with at some time in her life, but here she had gone and done it. He was handsome…she couldn't deny that. She only smiled more as she knew the feeling was mutual.

"Why don't you just go get a shower and I'll meet you at the front door with coffee?" she asked, turning around to face him and putting her hands on his shoulders, unable to resist snaking one hand up his neck and through his hair.

That made him smile. "Yes, ma'am," he said, giving her a Marine-style salute.

Catherine smirked and shoved him forwards towards the bathroom door and she caught him laugh as he stayed on his feet. "Oi, oi, I _can_ walk you know?" she heard him mutter.

"Yeah, I know," she called over her shoulder as she slipped out the bedroom door, ready to head to the kitchen.

Mac smiled and shook his head, grabbing his things he'd need as far as clothing and getting his shower as she slipped out the door. She was just something else. She was stern, yet fair. And she did have a habit of sounding somewhat like his mother. He really did love that woman.

Catherine, after setting the coffee maker to make them both coffee, plopped down on the couch in the living room, turning on the news. She stretched before she sat the remote down on the coffee table in front of the couch, hearing the water turn on as Mac got ready to take a shower.

"Wonder how we'll ever break the news?" she thought aloud, a slight frown appearing on her face. Shifting on the couch slightly so she could fix her shirt, she flattened out a minor wrinkle before relaxing back in to her somewhat slouched position. What she found ironic was that she had come to New York to do a case several months before and that's when her and Mac had hit it off.

They'd been Skype chatting ever since and she had showed up in New York as a surprise. The only reason she'd come to New York? Gris had told her she needed to take some time off and she really wanted to see Mac in person again.

She smiled slightly at the thought of what had happened that night. It was something neither her nor Mac had planned. It had just happened. They'd had a few drinks at a bar not too far from his place, which was where she was now, and then they'd hit his place for the night.

No regrets. She had no regrets about what they did that night.

After a few minutes of somewhat mindlessly watching the news and looking out at Manhattan through the window in the room, she stood and checked on their coffee, finding it done. She smiled. She _needed_ her coffee. At least, most of the times she did. It was one of her ways to get through long shifts back in Vegas.

Mac came out looking presentable, just like she knew he would, in a black t-shirt and dress pants. She smiled and offered him a warm mug of coffee, which he accepted with a smile.

"Did I ever tell you that you look good in black, Detective Taylor?" she asked.

Mac smirked, nearly spitting out his mouthful of coffee. "Oh really?" he asked after he'd swallowed, shooting a sideways glance at her as he hid behind another sip of coffee.

Catherine smirked. "Yeah, you do. You look nervous," she said, teasing him a bit.

Once again she got his infamous glare. "I'm fine," he said, sounding a bit defensive once again.

"The word sexy make you nervous?" Catherine teased him more.

This time Mac set his mug down and smiled a bit as he looked at her. "Would you stop it?" he asked.

Catherine finally laughed and Mac's smile widened. "Why should I? You're cuter when you're nervous, not that I'm any less satisfied when you're not," she replied.

Mac nodded and looked down at the floor. "Ah, really? Really…just really Cath?" he asked as looked up at her again.

Catherine nodded and continued working on downing the contents of her warm mug. "Yup. You know it city-boy."

Mac sighed, smiled, and rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to win this one, am I?" he asked, shooting a glance at her.

"Nope," Catherine told him, looking at him as she sipped at her coffee.

Mac sighed again and smiled a bit more, picking up his mug of coffee once more and draining the cup quickly.

"Damn…" Catherine said as she watched him, smiling a little.

Mac looked up at her, looking a little confused. "What?" he asked as he turned on the water in the sink to rinse out his mug.

"Fast coffee drinker," she told him, finally finishing her own cup.

Mac smiled. "I'm usually out of here by seven in the morning," he reminded her. "It's a habit."

"Apparently," Catherine said, eyeing him as she handed over her own mug and he rinsed that one out as well before he set both mugs in the sink and dried his hands on a towel.

Mac smirked. "We should get going, our flight leaves in an hour and a half," he told her.

Catherine smiled, "I call shotgun," she said, kissing him on the cheek as she passed to grab her suitcase from the bedroom.

Mac smiled and looked after her, once again marveling at how they'd ended up with each other like this.


End file.
